What love does to you
by Fusionwarrior52
Summary: Lucario, had ticked off his best friend Zoroark to no end, almost died because of it. When Ash and Co. stop the nonsense, Lucario gains a new feeling whenever he is with Zoroark. What is this felling, and how will he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Fusion: A new story, huh?

Ash: And it's pokemon based!  
Pikachu: But its all about Fusion's two favorite pokemon,

Brock:Zoroark

Misty: And Lucario

Pilot episode: Oh, karma's a bitch

Lucario POV's/  
I ran through the forest trees, dodging each tree as well as I could, terribley. I was being chased by Zoroark, a rare one. He had gold higlights instead of red, and he has the instincts of almost every pokemon known to man, and mon. Her claws could slice through metal, and she can follow even the smallest scent. I got her pissed off end when I beat her multiple times yesterday, and mocked her since then.  
"I'm sorry, what more do you want!" I screamed when an oak tree went flying past my face. She didn't answer, only growled. I shot a few aura spheres at her which she dodged and through a psycho cut to me. It striked me right in the back, making a huge bruise there. I fell face first, and couldn't get up fast enough before she slammed a foot onto my back. I screamed as she kept adding pressure, pushing me deeper into the ground. Eventually, a pokemon came through the bushing, along with a human looking at the situation, and twisted his hat around.  
"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" The human commanded and the pikachu obeyed, firing a very strong thunderbolt into Zoroark, shocking us both. She kept pushing me down, though.  
"Arrg, Pikachu, Volt tackle!" The pikachu ran right into Zoroark with a powerful electric aura., sending her flying into a tree. The human had friends, who both carried me away from the battlefield.

Zoroark started fighting back, throwing a shadow ball straight for me! I shoved the two humans away and took the force head on, using the energy left to atleast not die. The humans all threw balls into the air, and pokemon appeared, a Geodude and a Staryu.  
"Geodude, use rock throw!"  
"Staryu, use water pulse!"  
"Pikachu, used electro ball!" The three attacks combined and smashed into Zoroark, causing a giant explosion, that even she couldn't survive. The smoke cleared, and she layed there, stunned. We waited a while before she started to get up, falling back down on one knee. I rushed over to her, even aster she almost killed me, and carried her with us. I could barely stand, but still carried her right behind the human.

We stopped at a field, with a pond and some sand around it and rocks.  
"Ok guys, we'll stay here for the night. Tomorrow, we head for a poke center."The human threw more balls into the air, and more pokemon appeared. I put Zoroark next to a rock and walked over to the pikachu.  
"Thank you, for saving me. I am greatful."  
"Hey, no problem. It's what we do."He pointed to the humans.  
"Anyway, I'm sure she's over it. I hope she is..." I shook my head. The one who looks blind gave me a bowl with brown cylinders that smelled delicious.  
"I made it myself! Bon appetite!" He smiled and handed the others bowls. I tried a piece, and was stunned with how good it tasted. I eat the entire thing in less than a minute, and was still hungry. That's when I noticed Zoroark was waking up. I walked over to the blind one, and tapped on his shoulders. He asked me whats wrong, and I pointed to Zoroark. He had already made her a bowl, but incase she isn't over it, I took the bowl to give to her. I put the bowl in front of her, and sat down.  
"What is this?"  
"Food."  
"Where are we?"  
"Somewhere."  
"... sorry for, almost killing you."  
"Hmm?" She never apologizes, she only says, 'Karma is a bitch' or, 'You deserved it, moron!' so I was suprised.  
"Yeah, um, I know I was jealous and, uh..."I stopped her from talking, for I knew exactly what she was gonna say.  
"I forgive you, and, I'm sorry for mocking you." I stood up, and started to walk off, but she pulled me back down. I fell on my back, the sand molding around me, and the water coming up to my ears. I knew we were friends again, but something differrent was swirling in my head, makeing it spin and I got butterfrees in my gut suddenly. Whatever it was, I liked it, and sorta soaked in it.

Fusion: Check out my channel for other stories!

Lucario:Be sure to review!

Zoroark: Or I'll punch your face!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucario: I really don't see the point in this

Zoroark: Just put the wings here, and here

*click*

Ash: They were making a plane thingy.

Pikachu: Read and Review!

Ep:2 Poke Kombat!

Zoroark POV/

After yesterdays events, and the storm that rolled in overnight, today started terribley. We had to rush to the next town, I couldn't remember the name, maybe Mavile town? By the time we got to the poke center, we were soaked entirely, Lucario was the only one who looked dry.  
"Phew, glad we made it. Maybe we could book a room or two." Ash suggested, wringing out his hat, and jacket. I shook the water off, and my fur got all poofy. Lucario chuckled, and stopped when he saw me get ticked.  
"Hey Pikachu, would mind showing me somewhere around here, with a locked door maybe?" He whimpered to Pikachu, who at first looked confused but agreed anyway.

We got the rooms, both suites(How do they make these place so big?) One for the pokemon, the other for the humans. Pikachu and Lucario walked in a minute after everyone choose a place to sleep. I giggled while they kept trying to find a place.  
"Hey guys, I have lots of space." I whispered since it was late. They whispered something I couldn't hear, and walked over.  
"Thank you, but it only for tonight." Lucario whispered, laying down. I shrugged my shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

Lucario POV/  
I couldn't sleep. I explain to Pikachu how I felt, and he said I was in love with her. Even we've been friends this we hatch, and we were all we had, I doubted it. He said he felt the same with Snivy for a while, and he still does. So sleeping next to the pokemon I supposedly loved made me extremely nervous. I felt like the air was getting thinner, breathing deeply, and I wouldn't calm down. I thought that if I just forced myself to sleep, it'd work. It didn't. My body eventualy turned to Zoroark, and wrapped my arms around her, she just pulled the closer to her. I smiled and drifted to sleep, finally!"

The next morning, I woke up before everyone, and remembered, that that was a lie. Zoroark always wakes up before me. She was standing next to me, so I quickly stood up.  
"Whats wrong with y-"I slammed a paw on her mouth.  
"Quiet! They're still asleep!"I whispered, and slowly let go off her.  
"Why were right next to me?" She whisper-shouted.  
"I don't know, I was sleeping by the wall, and when I wake up, I'm next to you!" I whispered back. We stared at each other, until she frowned.  
"You're a pervert." She firmly whispered.  
"Wha- no I'm not!" I whispered angerly. I started to walk to the door to walk outside, when a sudden crash stalled me. A walled busted and a blimp of a Meowth's head was seen floating behind it.  
"Jessie, every time we catch up with the twerp, he has more rare pokemon." A purple haired man said to a long pik haired girl.  
"Right, James, get the net cannons!" She grabbed a launcher, and shot a net straight at us. Zoroark pushed me away and slashed the net into pieces. I shot an Aura sphere at the blimp, and somehow bounced back, exploding on impact. The pokemon all woke up, and growled at the people on the blimp.  
"Oh, they're awake. Oh well, this was never easy." Meowth said, shooting a huge net and it get Me by surprise. I had a rope attached, and I started biting it to break the rope. I just barely made it, but it took long, and I was on the blimp's side. I slowly started to climb up to the rim.  
"There you bastards are." I growled. They had tranquilizer darts, that were easliy wasted, the used the nets. I slapped them out of their hands. I yawned, jumped, and started to spin kick their faces. I laughed at how the acted like rag dolls get through around the blimp.

They scrambled back up, and released a Serviper and a Muk.  
"Got him!" They ordered, and the pokemon launched at me. I grabbed Serviper, and slammed his face into Muk's back. The grabbed the pokeballs and returned them. I jumped towards the poke center, and threw a very sharp piece of glass(yeah, glass) at the blimp popping it.  
"Uh Team Rockets blasting off again!" The screamed and disappeared right after. Ash, Brock, and Misty all just ran into the room, and using the power of aura, I told him everything. The seemed surprised, as if Arceus was behind me. Because the repair man and his Machamps came by, and that we didn't need to pay for the damages, I thought I'd atleast help them repair the wall. Ash had the same thought, and had all his strongest pokemon help. I started to feel dizzy, and when I looked at my hand, I saw some of Muk on it, burning my skin. I went down to the nurse, but there was like fifty other people, mostly reporters, all wanting to see Nurse Joy.  
"Who attack you earlier?"  
"I-I don't know, in fact, I don't even know who'd do it either." She said. I just walked up to her, pushed the people away, and showed her my hand. Before I knew it, she already fixed it, and had breakfast prepared.  
"It's the least I could do, you did stop whoever busted through the wall." I nodded, and slightly blushed, and brought up the cart with all the food. The second Ash saw me, he basicly tackled me to get the food.

After forcing him to sit down and calm down, and having Ash and Misty fight over the last sasuge. The pokemon finally got to eat. Pikachu, Zoroark, Snivy, and I sat in th back of the room, infront of the new window. After earlier this morining, the butterfrees intensed and I felt like the emotion was un controlable. I started to blush, and bite my teeth from saying something embarassing.  
"Whats wrong Lucario?" Zoroark asked me, causing me to blush more!  
"It's, nothing... Zoroark.. I just... feel uneven today." I forced myself to say. I calmed down after, and tried to control the impulse around her. We et out for something, and I felt WORSE than before! I couldn't stop blushing whenever I look at her, and I told Pikachu about this.  
"Hmm, if anyone would know, it'd be Brock, but, I can see that your falling deeper for her. Still, I'm no love guru, but I can try to help anyway I can." He smiled, and somehow, that stopped the butterfrees. I felt happy unil Zoroark caught up with us and it came back.  
"Whats going on, why are you acting wierd?"  
"Uh, er I-I uh.."

Fusion:Next chapter will be more around Lucario repaying Pikachu for a HUGE favor, and two girls taking it WAAAAY wrong.

Lucario:Crap...


	3. Chapter 3

Fusion:Ok, all ye who read this. I need help  
Ash:Yeah, like me, he's trying to be the best, at these stories  
Brock:But no one seems to now him, he glad to atleast have you guys  
Misty:So, share this story, and the author with anybody  
Lucario:With the added support, he will make better stories, and then we will be used more often  
Zoroark:Please, enjoy the story, and review

Ep:3 Heat part 1

Zoroark POV/  
Lucario was still stuttering, then Pikachu just pops out of nowhere.  
"He, was trying to um,"  
"Keep a secret!"  
"Yeah my secret"  
"I promised not to tell, I shouldn't even tell you I know it, because,"  
"It's my secret!" The order was Pikachu, then Lucario. The way they were saying sounded strange.  
"Fine then, tell me." I put my hands on my hips.  
"Uhhhh, we can't." They smirkedly awkwardly, backing away slightly. I also noticed they were both darting their eyes everywhere, as if trying to find a place to run.  
"Hey, I think Ash's calling me, bye!" Pikachu dashed away to Ash, leaving Lucario behind. I crossed my arms and glared at him.  
"Uhh, I have to go?" He was about to run off, but some green vine grabbed him and held him tight. Then another, he started to fall to his knees. He struggled to break the vines, but it was no use.  
"Now then, the secret." I growled, staring him down.  
"*Gulp*, fine, Pikachu's secret is, uhh, classified."He looked down at the ground. I scoffed and walked forward to Pikachu, but apparently, we were taking to long and they left. Snivy, who'd been holding down Lucario, facepalmed.  
"Great, now we're lost, and he is the only one who can track them!" She snarled at me.  
"Hey, he wouldn't talk, don't blame me." I felt wind rush past me. I looked at where Lucario WAS and growled. He left us.

Lucario POV/

Somehow, I'd manage to control me from blurting, 'I love you' to the most powerful pokemon I know, and thinking she had followed, I ran off. I figured she was going easy on me, not running backwards ahead of me, but when I turned around, I saw nothing. I ran back, still in the bushes, and listened.  
"*Sigh* I don't think he got far, I pummel him when we caught up!" Snivy growled, SNIVY! I could only imagine how Zoroark felt.  
"Well, that'd letting him off easy. Maybe, slow torture? Why not drag in Pikachu, it is his secret after all." I jaw dropped. So maybe, she won't go easy on me, or will Snivy, I could help them back anyway. I walked through the bushes, brushed off some leaves.  
"I thought you were following me."I hid the fear in my voice well. The response I got was a shadow ball past my face, then a leaf tornado. I ran off saying, "Suck it, losers!" And right then regreted that decision. First it was silence, then Zoroark busting through the trees, pure rage in her eyes, and Snivy riding a guts of wind and leaves. I ran for my life, again from Zoroark.

Pikachu POV/

Lucario and Zoroark flew past us, I jumped off Ash's shoulder and looked for Snivy. I walked over to the trees where the other two ran out of. I saw a vine, then another, and they both wrapped around me. I was being forced down by the vines and felt my legs shaking.  
"How could you leave us in the forest?" Snivy snarled walking out the trees. I refused to answer, but she added more force. I had no choice but to hurt her, or I'll be broken. I zapped her through the vine, and threw her overhead. She tried to get me with vines again, but I grabbed them, and started to spin around. I caught momentom and threw her again. She was tired from nothing, so I walked up to her, guard down. She had a faint blush, maybe from being thrown around alot. I grabbed her arm, pulled her up to me, and kissed her. It felt like there was nothing, if we were flying. We released and looked at each other. She blushed more, and I couldn't feel my cheeks, untill they sparked.  
"Zoroark ran that way after lucario, and just between us, she isn't herself." I was confused, but still ran off in their direction.(A/N I hate it, but after this chap, this will be an M story. If my fans or followers like a T story, tell me in the review, and suggest a genre and what kind like KFP, Pokemon, DBZ etc.)  
Lucario POV/

I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, and slight rage go through me. I drifted around, and faced death herself, ok she isn't death but you get it.  
"Can you stop chasing me!" I roared  
"Not untill I kill you!"She slashed my cheek and I didn't flinch. I grabbed her arm, and jabbed her gut.  
"Stop chasing me NOW!" I kicked her in her jaw and flung her into a tree. She stopped herself and launched to me again. I dodged, grabbed her ankle, and slammed her into the ground. She kicked me backwards and started a barrage of kicks and punches mostly to my face. I felt blood drip from my mouth, wiped it off, slashed her face. Then I kicked her into a tree, and smashed her through it.  
"I've HAD it with you and your, rage! Now finally it's my turn." I smirked seeing her charge a shadow ball with dark energy flowing in it. I put my hands together like holding a ball, and an aura sphere appeared.  
"Now, feel the power of the AURA!" I shoved my arms infront of me, and aura sphere went into an aura blast, shredding through the tree and the earth. Zoroark did the same with the shadow ball, but the aura blast basicly absorbed it and slammed into her. I felt the adrenaline go to aura, and ran up to her, still flying in the air, and slugged my fist into her head, then kicked her into the ground with all the power I had.

Ash and the other ran into the battle scene, with awe in their faces, seeing me crushing Zoroark into the ground this time.  
"What, happend here?" Brock asked shock lined his voice.  
"*pant* *pant* I stopped her from nearly killing me, with brute force." Suddenly, pain shot through my body, as the force of her attack took turn on my body. I growled and at the same time, wished I didn't nearly kill her.  
"I'm so sorry, so sorry..." I blacked out, falling on my back, causing more pain.

Fusion: My fingers, where are they!

Ash: I saw them over there, by the printer

Lucario: Well, read and review,

Zoroark: And little flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Fusion: If you liked the last chapter, you'll LOVE this one!

Zoroark:*rubs jaw* He'll try to make it extra long, and painfull

Lucario: He doesn't own pokemon, or any game references in this story

Ep:4 Heat Pt. 2  
Zoroark POV/

I jolted up from a deep sleep, causing my back to ache painfully. I groaned, but got up anyway. It looked like midnight, everyone was here, execpt Lucario. I went to look for him. I don't how to put into words, but I uh, kinda like him, he had the chance to kill me in that instant, but spared my life.

I heard his voice, and trees falling down further ahead.  
"I can't believe, that happemd!" He smashed a tree to bits.  
"I was actually beating her for once!" He sliced two more down.  
"And it will just be that way, for now." He sighed, mostly in disapointment, and sadness. I was about to walk to him, but a sudden blue explosion aura pushed me back.  
"What's wrong with ME!" He roared, blowing trees away from him. The aura intesified, and started destroying trees.

I sucked up all the energy possible, and threw myself to him, to stop him. He saw me coming, and stopped me in my tracks.  
"What do you want?" He asked forcing me down.  
"T-to apologize, for everything, I've done to, you." I tried to walk to him. I couldn't stand for much longer, the force of the aura was doubling, pushing down with ten times earths gravity.  
"You, apologize? Ha, you'll have to try harder than that, my little fox." He frowned, again doubling the force, I collapsed into the ground, barely staying with my sanity, before I try to kill him again. My heart raced, and my body ached, rage and lust surged through my body, causing pain and confusion. I tried to keep it down, but I lost control of myself and forced myself to stand up. My claws extended, dark energy wrapped around them.

"We tried it the easy way, now, it's MY way!" A burst of dark energy formed around my body, giving me more power than I imagined. I tore through the aura, and slashed Lucario's face, and slammed my fist into his chest. I spun him around for while, then released. He seemed, unaffected, and realized that this would get us nowhere. I noticed that a tear had dripped from his face.  
"Why, why do you HATE ME!?" He launched to me, smashing into the ground sending chucks of earth into the air.  
"What did I do!?" He sent a barrage of aura spheres at me, which were skillfuly dodged(more or less).  
"What do you, Lucario? I don't hate you." He smashed the ground again, and started to cry more.  
"Y-you LIAR! I know you do this on purpose, that you can control your fury. So TELL me what I'm doing wrong?" He fly at me, but I tripped him. He started to get up, but went back down.  
"What is wrong with you? You can tell me anything." I sat next to him, the two aura disappeared.  
"Lucario, please tell m-" I waas stopped by Lucario kissing me, full on the lips. I felt a slight blush, and he had one to. He pulled away, and sighed.  
"That, is whats wrong with me..." He held his head in his palms, blushing a tad more.

Lucario POV/  
I forgot what happend after I kissed her, I just woke up at the camp. I was confused, and abit started to see Zoroark, Pikachu, and Snivy staring directly at me. I was startled, but settled after. They seemed bored, eyes half closed, staring into my soul.  
"What, why are you staring at me?" I asked, looking at myself. They motioned at my feet, and noticed they looked burnt, and that there was a note.  
"Dear Lucario,  
We have been watching you closely. Meet us at mt. Moon, alone. We have something 'important' to discuss with you.  
Your truly,

M1?" I was more confused than earlier, and they still stared. Now I waas getting creeped out. I walked up to them, they still looked unamused. I groaned, and was about to turn around, when Pikachu grabbed my tail.  
"OWW, What the hell!" I couldn't pull my tail from him.  
"Whose 'M1'?" He asked, firmly. I was scared, not knowing what to do.  
"I don't, know." I said. He let go of my tail, and it HURT. He's small, but that grip his killer! He pointed behind me, and I saw that ash was right there, covering his right eye. I screamed and jumped backwards.  
" 'Sup, guys. Why're ya up so early?" He asked calmly.  
"Nothing, what's with the eye?" Snivy asked, more interested in that then 'M1'.  
"This." He uncovered it, and it looked red, with black lines on it.  
"This letter says it's called 'Sharigan' and that'll be a better trainer with it." He smiled, and the others atleast grinned.  
"Whose M1?" We asked.  
"Mew, why?" I twitched, even though I've only heard of a legendary pokemon named Mew and never met him, I feel as if I, did know him personaly. I realized the others looked suprised too, but stared directly at me. I saw my blue fur, was turning a metalic yellow. It completely covered the blue, and my spikes had sparks of electricity from them. I couldn't breathe for a moment, like all the air in me vanished. I started to gasp for air with no result. I felt light-headed and dizzy.

I fell on the ground, gasping for air, I felt more dizzy by the second. Zoroark rushed to me, and held my head. I tried to speak, nothing came out. I motioned for pikachu to come here, he'd been worried when I changed color. I used a claw, and drew a lighting bolt in the dirt, hoping he'd get the idea. He nodded, and zapped my chest spike. I slowly started to breathe, and I saw a black ball fly straight for us.  
"Lucario, aura sphere!" Ash ordered, and I did. It was strong enough to deflect the ball. A figure floated out the trees, another shadow ball ready. He was Darkrai, the new moon. He seemed, different then when we heard the legends, more powerful. Zoroark growled, launching herself directly into Darkrai. He smashed her into the ground and slammed the shadow ball right into her back. She tried to get up, but only got slugged in the side. I twitched, rage flowing in my body. Darkrai turned to me, and mouthed the words,'Bring it'. I waas smart, and walked away. He teleported infront of me. I grabbed his arm, he grabbed my shoulder. We both did the same thing, headbut. It was like I knew how he fights, punching when he does, blasting when he does, we eventualy wore ourselves out.  
"Hmph, I only came for the girl." He said with a deep, scary voice. His eyes flashed, and had a glow. I turned to zoroark, who just got up, pure madness and rage were in her eyes. Her claws had red energy on them, and her fur was ruffled and dirty.  
"Kill them, all of them." Darkrai ordered, and she obeyed.

To fight someone you love, is heart breaking. Trying not to die, is worse. The summer heat, plus the battle between legend and love, means I had little chance of living. I already had my aura powers entirely activated, pushing all my ppower into my attacks. Zoroark had a speed advanatage, and Darkrai had stragety. The odds were against me, and I charged head on. The skin change also gave me increased speed, and I could see what they would do before they do. Even if, I can only track one at a time. Darkrai shot fifty shadow balls at me, and Zoroark smashed the ground and kicking the rocks at me. I hit the Shadow balls at the rocks, and tried to kick Darkrai. He grabbed my leg and slammed into into a tree. I didn't get out because they both punched me at the same exact time. I choked on my blood, skin scraped and will breaking, I kept going. I barely punched Zoroark when she round-house kicked me back, and slammed her fist into my chest.

Damn, it. I couldn't stop, them. I tried to get back up, but couldn't. Back to square one, trapped between Zoroark and a hard place. I couldn't help but gag on my own blood, and lie there, helpless. Then I remembered, my OWN rage. I get my rage from hers.  
"Hey, Zoroark. I've seen weedles better than you." I said, half-heartedly. She growled and pushed down more.  
"Err, and, you make Snorlax look like a twig! Dirt is better to look at, and I'd rather smell shit than you!" She stomped on me repeatedly, cracking the earth. I smirked, grabbing her leg. I felt rage flow, and power. I grinned, smashing my fist into her.

Pikachu POV/  
Lucario went from sane to insane quick. Before he'd try to speak reason, now, he's trying to rip them apart.  
"Come back, I'll make it quick." He somehow made his voice demonic. His pupils looked mad, nothing but blood lust. He jumped high in the air, and smashed right back down,blowing everything back. I grabbed Snivy's hand, fear in both our eyes. We both knew what to do, and it was the last thing we wanted to do.  
"If we do this, all of us could die! There must be another way." Snivy said, even when there wasn't. I nodded to Ash, and he repeated.  
"Alright, this has gone on long enough. All of you, use your strongest attacks!" He ordered, pointing directly at Lucario. We all obeyed, right when they all launched their attacks, Snivy launched me up into the air. They all were formed into a ball, I used iron tail on it. It flew at them when Lucario had them pinned. On impact, the mass of attacks exploded, a blinding light grew over it all, winds forcing us all back, trees were ripped from the ground and after that,

Silence...

Fusion: My thumbs, WHERE ARE THEY?!

Darkrai: Review, no flames


	5. Chapter 5

Fusion: So N, where should we start?

N: Well, before we work, Fusion and I are making a second pokemon story, with anyone he can think of.

Fusion: So, we put up a poll to see who should be in it.

N: And we will try our best to make it as long and as funny as possible.

Fusion: BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT! If some one who you want is not a poll option, PM me, I will only count all poll answers and missing people on Wednsday!

N: You can even mention author with their permission of course.

Fusion: I meant the missing people, and the top ten characters willl be in the story. Tell anyone you know on fanfiction, spam reviews into authors stories, even pm random people if you have to, help make this story, and all my future stories famous among anyone.

N: Use exetreme measures, anything to get us(Everyone at Fusion mind and you guys) famous!


	6. The REAL chapter 5

Fusion: Heh heh, oh sweet revenge

Lucario:*Chuckles* I couldn't agree more

Ash: He doesn't own Pokemon, or the games references in this story

Badassery to the extreme!

(A/N This chapter is done in a third person, to see if it works)

Lucario had calmed, reality smacking him in the face. He only had a second to respond to the huge ball of death heading for him. He put up his arms, making a shield of electricity, and then it exploded with the contact of the energy ball. After the flash, everyone layed there unconscience. Lucario moaned in pain, being slammed into a tree and the yellow being replaced with with his original blue. He coughed up some blood, and looked over to Zoroark, and Darkrai. They both regained conscience quickly, holding there heads in confusion.  
"Wha- why am I here?" The Nightmare pokemon groaned, unable to get up. Despite being in exetreme pain, Lucario limped over to Zoroark. He fell to his knees beside her, in pain of course. They both just stared upwards, into the clouds.

Darkrai, who had been in a trance, found the strength to partially float, causing pain in his side. He also noticed that he had a hole that looked like it was biten there, blood dripping out. He fell from overuse of his powers, and blood lost, falling over by Zoroark. He saw that, Lucario had blood covering his jaw, and on his teeth. He wanted to blast him, but just extended his hand to the weaken pokemon. Lucario hesitated, but shook his hand.  
"Sorry, for biting, you. I wish to, only, protect her. I'd do anything, even kill." Lucario said faintly.  
"It's, fine. I'd do the same for my family. If I bring you, to the nearest city, would you let me join you, on your journey?" The new moon asked, trying to stay awake. Lucario had to think it over, even if it sounded good he'd have to ask Ash.

Meanwhile, with our other set of characters, Pikachu had regained feeling, and conscience, but mostly feeling, and sat up. He looked around, seeing Darkrai helping Lucario up and carry Zoroark towards them. The rest were slowly waking up, holding thier heads and bodies. Luckily, they were all waking up, and were ready to travel again. For Darkrai and Lucario though, they had to get to the Poke' Center ASAP for their terrible wounds. The whole walk was silent and awkward, no one said anything for fifteen minutes. Zoroark couldn't even look at Lucario nor Darkrai.

Lucario was upset, first he was losing alot of blood, next his girlfriend hates him, what next a thunderstorm? Sadly, that's what he got. It just suddenly started to rain and it got harder by the minute.  
"Hurry! We must find shelter!" Darkrai yelled, shielding his eyes from the rain. The team ran for what seemed to be forever, but stopped at an old mansion. With it being the only way out of the rain, they walked inside. From all that happend earlier, everyone collapsed on the red rug in what looked like a lobby. Candles were lining the walls, none were lit. Lucario found it a good time to light them, and used his aura to light them all.  
"Wow, this place is bigger inside than out." Ash said, looking around the lobby. Lucario heard some one giggle, but saw no one but the others. He shook it off, but the floor creaked, and started to crack.

They all stopped, then a flash of bright light, a blue light, then they all plummeted to down into the darkness. Boulders fell all around them, and an idea popped into Pikachu's head.  
"We can jump from the rocks up to the lobby!" He shouted. The stronger pokemon held the small pokemon and the trainers as they jumped upwards. Lucario and Zoroark followed the rest from the back, to be sure there was no one left behind. Zoroark slipped and he head slammed into the rocks edge, which just so happend to be sharp. Lucario jumped back down to get her. She was unconscience, and blood flowed out her head, and the rocks stopped coming down.  
"Hey! Here's a map! It says there is a basement, and that place goes exetremely far down. We'll meet up on that last floor!" Ash shouted, chucking a rock with the map tied to it. Lucario thought he saw eyes, and a flash of light that lasted for a few seconds. He saw that there was stairs and the bottom was closing in fast, really fast. He caught Zoroark and held her in his arms, and braced for impact.

Ash and the others looked everywhere for stairs, or an elevator. Brock and his pokemon saw a hallway. They called everyone, and walked to the end of it.  
"Hey, is it just me, or is the hallway, growing?" Ash asked, the stairs going farther away. They started to run to it, but then stopped. The lights were shutting off, and they saw the things in it melting or disapearing.  
"Geodude! Use rock smash on the floor quickly!" Brock said, his pokemon trying to break the floor.  
"Pikachu! Use Iron tail!" Ash said.  
"Staryu! Use take down!" Misty ordered. They floor exploded, and they fell to the next floor, coming ever closer to the pokemon waiting for them.

Fusion: Took a while, but here it is. Probably not that long but, oh well!

Lucario: Read and review, please


End file.
